firefandomcom-20200223-history
Leeds and the Thousand Islands Township Volunteer Fire Department
Area Served Leeds and the Thousand Islands is located in eastern Ontario. The amalgamated township is home to 9465 people living in an area of 612 square kilometres. A portion of the township north of Charleston Lake is covered by the Athens Township Fire Department under an automatic aid agreement. History Leeds and the Thousand Islands Fire Service was created through amalgamation in 2001 joining the townships of Front of Leeds and Lansdowne, Rear of Leeds and Lansdowne and Front of Escott. Two fire departments were merged, namely the Front of Leeds and Lansdowne Township Fire Department and the Rear of Leeds and Lansdowne Township Fire Department. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 1233 Prince Street (Leeds & Grenville County Road 3), Lansdowne Built 2010 :Truck 3 - 2016 Chevrolet 2500 pickup :Pumper 10 - 2012 Spartan Force / Crimson (1250/840) :Tanker 12 - 1997 GMC C8500 / Almonte (300/1800) :Tanker 14 - 2006 International 7400 / Pierce (840/2500) :Rescue 17 - 2005 GMC C5500 / Asphodel walk-in Fire Station 2 - 151 Main Street, Seeleys Bay Built 1956 :Pumper 20 - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Superior (1050/900/25F) (SN#SE 2252) :Mini Pumper 21 - 2005 Ford F-550 :Tanker 22 - 2007 International 7400 / Pierce Contender (840/2540) (SN#90007) :Tanker 24 '- 2004 GMC C8500 / Seagrave :Parade - 1922 LaFrance Type 75 pumper (600/?) (Ex-Windsor Fire Department) Fire Station 3 - 153 Leeds & Grenville Road 32, Cheeseborough ''Built 1994 :'''Pumper 30 - 2018 HME Ahrens-Fox 1871-W MFDxl-12 (1250/840) (SN#22986) (Ex-demo unit) :Tanker 32 - 1995 GMC / Almonte (300/1600) :Truck 38 - 2016 Chevrolet 2500 pickup Fire Station 4 - 312 Leeds & Grenville Road 33, Lyndhurst :Pumper 40 - 2004 Freightliner FL 80 / Carl Thibault (1050/1000) :Truck 41 - 2016 Chevrolet 2500 medical response / marine tow vehicle :Tanker 42 - 2007 International 4400 / Pierce (840/1500) :Rescue 47 - 2003 GMC / Almonte walk-in :Training Pumper 1 - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech (1050/500/2x8F) (Ex-Department of National Defence) :Training - 2003 Chevrolet 2500 (Ex-Truck 41) Assignment Unknown :2020 Freightliner 108SD / Battleshield pumper/tanker Retired Apparatus :1992 Ford LN-8000 / Phoenix pumper (840/1000) (SN#91-03-1190-300) (Ex-Training Pumper 2, Pumper 10) (Donated to Fort William First Nation Fire Department via Firefighters Without Borders Canada) :1990 tanker :1989 Ford CF-8000 / Superior pumper (1050/700) (SN#SE 990) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Waltham) :1988 International S1900 rescue (ex-R28) :1985 Ford L-9000 tanker (Sold to Big Lake Fire Rescue (British Columbia)) :1980 Grumman step van rescue :1979 pumper :1977 mini-pumper :1977 Ford tanker :1973 International tanker (-/1800) :1970 GMC 6500 / King pumper (625/500) (SN#70008) External Links *Township of Leeds and the Thousand Islands Fire Department *Leeds and the Thousand Islands Fire Department Facebook page Station Map Category:Leeds & Grenville County Category:Ontario departments operating Asphodel apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Battleshield apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating HME Ahrens-Fox apparatus Category:Departments operating NOVAQuintech apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Phoenix apparatus